


Zadok of the taken

by thestorywolf



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorywolf/pseuds/thestorywolf
Summary: Follow in the footsteps of zadok Roseblood a guardian who despite warnings took the path less traveled by





	1. Prologue

Hello my name or the one given to me by my old fireteam is zadok I'm a human a Titan a warrior for the traveler well I was I'm deemed a rogue lightbearer. I don't mind i honestly don't my fireteam and my best friends killed in the damnable red war I claimed a hero of the war for killing a monster named ghaul. I hate it! I fucking hate it all the pressure and there looks as if returned from my excursions on Mars and Mercury they hated as ilI gained more power through combat. The black heart, croata, the Kell's of all the houses except the new Kell for the wolves, oryx well I killed him for personal reasons not for the vanguard, ghaul, the infinite forests mind, xol the worm god, hell if i made a throne world it would be fucking huge! Anyway that's it for this log luner turn the feed off.( End of transmission)

(Tower last city earth zadoks pov)

Zadok would look up from his desk as the hunter vanguard and one of zadoks confidents cayde-6 as she kept poking me.(yes i made cayde female just bear with me) "yes cayde what do you want." She smirked as she best she could "c'mon zad me and you one mission it'll be fun!" She was always happy about getting out of the city, she was a hunter after all. " Last mission we went on i had to give banshee my guns for a week to get repaired and i needed more than one drink, so what's in it for me" she gave that cute sigh like she always does "fine zadok whoever gets more killed gets a gun from the other" i looked at her shocked. "Are you betting ace against sunshot? I'm game where are we going" she looked happy "nessus there have been a lot of cabal activity so we're thinning them" she pecks my cheek in a playful way and runs towards the hanger "zadok we're taking your ship cause it's cozier!" I instantly give chase as i grab my diagrams. "Cayde get the fuck back here! We need to actually plan!" We never got to plan that's the part that worries me cause cayde well is cayde

Nessus orbit

As I flew us into orbit cayde busy messing with some of my things my clothes to be specific "you wear some bland clothing and there only grey! And all i see you wear is grey clothing no color." I sighed as i was not getting out of this any time soon "yes there grey i am Normally on constant assignment so i mainly have clothes to relax in and sleep in speaking of sleep we're landing at nightfall so i suggest we sleep and hit the cabals drill first thing in the morning." She smirked "oh trying to get me in yo- oof" my helmet hitting her silenced that idea as i started to remove my armor as i was now in some sweat pants and a hoodie "well get in your comfortable clothing cayde" i would plop on the bed cayde following soon after this was our form of a relationship it happened after a couple of months that i became a guardian i found her on earth sleeping in a cave and we started to get to know each other. I fell sorta in love with one another also has claim to my heart and cayde doesn't mind how I've hit it off with the queen and her wrath although Petra scares me with that knife. "I'm happy with this it's better than when zavala walked in on us now that was funny zad don't lie he wouldn't look at you for a week!" I was already being claimed by sleep as I felt her kiss me as sleep took me.

Nessus boot on the ground cabals drill

As the last round in sunshot hit the cabals helm killing it cause it to explode and kill some of his friends i sigh "cayde is all this necessary? They could have made a strike for this." I tell her as I reload she is literally in the drill pulling wires and other shit out. "Well zadok this is a vital thing for the red legion and I'm disabling it ok Hun so get your ass into 5th gear and keep killing" and after her smart ass comment i growled "your getting 4th gear and that's the best your gonna get!" I yelled back as a colossus hits me into a console as I pull out a rocket launcher hitting the Colossus killing it as I slump down my armor cracked and battle scarred. "Remind me cayde next time you have an idea never trust your ideas." I checked my amo and loaded all my guns making sure i have enough if another wave came through. And then the drill fell with me on it. I have no clue how far i fell but I'm pretty sure I'm at the bottom of the pit. "Ugh fucking hell damn it cayde!" I slowly push off some metal plating off me as I pick up my gun a fabled one of my creation as I headed down the cave near me I heard some distinct voices ones I know are long dead for I watched them die in the red war in the name of the god damn vanguard! "You've forsaken us zadok. Have you forgotten about us so much that you can't even look at our old fireteam picture!" Next thing heard was a hammer of sol hitting the wall. "ENOUGH! I will have none of this madness!" I shouted at the top of my lungs next thing I felt was being taken by something. Next thing I felt was emptiness.

End of prologue


	2. Remember the alamo

Chapter one: remember the Alamo!

Darkness that's what I remember all I felt was darkness and the utter hate it had but it suddenly left as I woke up with a gasp of air for the first time in a good few centuries. "Oh good! You're Finally awake now before you go into a panic let's get some things straight I'm a ghost well your ghost and you've been dead for a long time looks like your a titan! Now there will be some things you won't understand but we need to get you out of this place and to the last city." A female voice from the white thing in front of me said as it disappears as I slowly get up my blackened armor gleaming in the moonlight as I look around for a weapon not knowing whether it's needed or not. "Where in fallen territory best get that ass in fifth gear" the voice thinks it is funny "my ass will go in Fourth gear and that's the best you'll get" my voice sounded horse and very dry "oh he can speak!" I see a black sword as I take it I hear movement behind me as a blade covered in Sparks clashes against mine as the black blade swirls with a purplish energy.as it send a slash of it into the creature before me as it lay dead I start running through the hallways as I try to find a way out. I would suddenly stop at an armory door as I see a hand cannon I grab two of them loading them. As I continue running there was only a firefight following me in the Halls dregs vandals Captain's all fell before me I killed them all mercilessly. They fell before me as I stood before the fallen corpses I was suddenly hit into a wall before me stood not a captain but a kell and she looked angry. "We need to go now that's a kell you can't take that on!" So I ran through the old military base finding a jumpship so out of repair that it couldn't break orbit but it was all I could afford to get me to the last city or what I was told is where I would need to go. After getting there from a 30 minute flight I saw a wall that stretched miles without end. As I was suddenly transmitted to the so called tower as I look around at all the other 'gaurdians'. I start walking towards where lunar tells me as I walk into a war room as it seems. I see a couple of people one is an old man in robes with a woman next to him the other two were strange one was a robotic woman who grinned at me and the other was a blue skinned male that looked like he has a stick up his ass. "Nice a new titan has join us!" The robot said very excited as the other two looked at me. "Nice to meet you titan I can't wait to see your accomplishments against the darkness" the older man said "guardian welcome to the tower now what do you remember about yourself a name or anything?' "zadok that's all I remember" I replied to Mr stick up his ass "what exactly am I? I was told I was dead for a long time." The robot would respond this time "we all were dead for a long time and the ball in the sky the traveler brought us back to defeat the threats to humanity." I looked flabbergasted at the fact I was brought back to be a soldier for some ball "and you expect me to fight don't you!?!?" The old man responded calmly to me "hey hey calm down zadok I'm Osiris now you get paid plus anything you find out in the field now I want to have you do a quick test on your light follow me and ikora here to our crucible handler Lord shaxx." He seemed to care more about me than me working so I followed the old man towards a giant of a man about 6'8 as I was 5'10 so in basic terms I had to look up to meet his helm as he bellowed out a laugh and greeted me "nice to meet you titan I am shaxx the crucible handler I handle the crucible where Guardians can train against each other! If a hunter goes for you break there blade if a titan stands before you shatter him and if a warlock attempts to block you make them regret it!" I would look at the giant "soooo what your saying is to hit the guy with the stick up his ass" I say as I point at zavala as Osiris's ghost laughs "I like him already but no you can't hit him but you can head back to America you will need to find a warp drive for your ship as it's heavily in disrepair." I sighed as I head to my ship. "Before you go we need you to go have a medical checkup," said the robot named cayde-6. I looked at her as she quiet literally dragged me to the fucking med bay. As I'm shoved into a curtained off area and told to remove my armor and underclothes as I sigh and do as told cayde would gasp a bit "what is there something on me?" She was at a loss for words "well… your entire back is covered in scars" I would sigh "there ugly aren't they" I would look at my right arm seeing that it was tattooed with a very intricate sleeve with two words on it that made my head hurt the words read "Mara sov" I looked as cayde had a worried look on her face a whispered with Osiris as the medical examiner cleared me for active duty "so where am I to go" zavala was the first to respond "your going back to Texas the Kell you ran into has been causing us supply issues"


End file.
